


The Soulmate Shuffle

by LAG1995



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fantastic Four, James Bond (Craig movies), The Addams Family (1991), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG1995/pseuds/LAG1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate identifying mark is a mark you are born with depicting the first words the one perfect for you will say to you when you meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natasha Romanoff/ James Bond

Natasha walked through the halls of SHIELD's DC base exuding her natural confidence and intimidation. When Coulson died she had quickly become Fury's go to agent as Coulson had been before her. Fury had called her in to collaborate with the UK's MI-6.

Natasha knocked on Fury's office door ready to receive her orders.

“WIDOW get in here!” Fury bellowed through the door not even bothering to use the intercom stationed right outside his office door.

She walked in her face stoic. Fury was glaring at her when she walked in , Natasha knew the man was not warmed up to the M. Fury has held a hell of a lot of respect for the woman who had previously been in charge. The thing Fury hated worse than anything was change.

“Romanoff your plane leaves tomorrow at 0600 hours, when you arrive in the UK this man will be waiting for you in the airport” Fury slid her a tablet with a photo of an attractive man with blonde hair and eyes bluer than Steve's.

“Yes sir” Natasha said handing fury back the tablet having already embedded the man's face into her memory.

“Go you have reading to do I've had Agent Hill email the file to you” Fury said. Natasha nodded once and walked out of the room not even a grumpy Fury could cause her to lose her unflappable nature.

…

Natasha's night was uneventful she dealt with a pouty Clint who hated when a mission interrupted their monthly bar night. Bar night as Clint so eloquently put it was a night that Clint and Natasha could pretend that they were normal thirty year old singles.

Natasha finally arrived in London after a too long flight in business class Natasha hated flying and having nothing to do. She had never been what you would call a sedentary person.

After going through the hell they call customs she walked out to baggage claim quickly finding her plain black suitcase.

She spotted the man she was to meet quickly enough waiting patiently in a nice gray suit. He looked unassuming to an untrained eye but Natasha had already spotted at least four weapons on his person.

She walked purposefully towards the British agent a plastic smile on her face. His face mirrored her grin quickly. Their cover was to be a lawyer and his new ditsy American wife. She was supposed to play a dopey eyed trust fund baby so she could accidentally stumble into placed she wasn't supposed to be. 007 would be trying to join the organized white collar neo-nazi terror organization based here in London.

“Hello James I am so happy to be home” Natasha gushed wrapping her arms around his neck. While Natasha was in his arms she discreetly picked out 007's two tails standing behind them. 

When James heard those words tumble out of her mouth his eyes widened imperceptibly. He had been born with the snappy little phrase just under his right pectoral.

“I am happy to see you too Natalie” He announced his tone purposefully condescending. James had already been in embedded in the organization for two weeks now the rest of the members of the organization, who were essentially white collar skin heads, had thought that his 'wife' had been visiting her parents in America. 

Natasha had known from the time she was a little girl and first placed into the Red Room Project that she would probably meet her soulmate on an undercover mission. Natasha thought she deffinately have done worse in the looks department, James Bond was certainly an attractive man.

James took her suitcase leading her out to a shiny gray Aston Martin. Natasha smiled a a genuine smile one of the things she found sexiest was a nice fast car. It was certainly her favorite perk of working for SHIELD. 

Once they were both situated in the car James turned to her giving her a piercing look.

“I never expected to be working with the notorious Natalia Romanova much less her being my soulmate. I always did have a kink for dangerous women” 007 said a suave smile on his face.

“I actually go by Natasha Romanoff now” She said and James discreetly leered at her in her too tight bright pink dress she was wearing for her cover.

James and Natasha finished their mission quickly and efficiently putting the members of the terror organization away before they could go through with any of their Hitler-esque plans. 

The rest of Natasha's stay in London was spent in James' bed. James also followed her back to DC both of them taking two weeks of leave and eloping Clint being the only witness.


	2. Darcy Lewis/ Johnny Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Johnny meet for the first time.

Darcy Lewis had her headphones on jamming out to some nineties music. She didn't care what anyone said Scary Spice never got old. Despite listening to her nineties pop music playlist her day was just as any other day besides having Reid Richards at the tower to help Jane build her rainbow machine. 

She was dancing around making sure Jane did not run out of Pop-Tarts. Pop-Tarts and coffee were the only for of sustence that the absent minded scientist would accept during a science binge. Darcy however did not know how Sue put up with her husband he was even more difficult than Tony and Jane combined and Darcy thought that was impossible.

Darcy noticed that the Pop-Tarts and coffee were going untouched, it seemed Reed was a bad influence on her Astrophysicist.

“Jane eat your Pop-Tarts or I will make Jarvis turn off the science” Darcy threatened pushing the plate closer to the rail thin scientist.

Jane absentmindedly picked up her artificially flavored pastry taking a large bite. Darcy wondered back over to the couch plopping down without really looking. She did not hit the couch cushion though; Darcy landed right into someones lap.

“Hey Sweet Pea I didn't expect this kind of greeting in a science lab” Johnny Storm flirted wrapping his arms around Darcy's slim waist. Darcy's eyes widened, this was so not how she expected to meet her soulmate she also had no expected her soulmate to be Fantastic Four playboy extrordinaire Johnny flippen Storm.

She had always assumed her soulmate would be a cute but awkward science nerd; it was the only reason she had majored in Political Science she thought it was the only science she would be marginally good at. She would have never thought that someone like Johnny Storm would be the only one for her, her last boyfriend had been Ian Boothby for Thor's sake.

“Are you serious I majored in Poly Sci only for my one true soulmate to be Johnny fuckin Storm” Darcy exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air but remaining in flame boy's lap. 

Johnny froze after her exclamation a look that could only be described as utter shock crossing his handsome face. Before he could get the shell shocked look off his face Darcy look to the ceiling.

“Did you get all that on video Jarvis” Darcy asked.

“Yes Ma'am” JARVIS responded.

“Wait...what does Political Science have to do with science labs, and why is a poly sci major an astrophysicist's assistant” Johnny asked his face now looking more confused than shocked as he pulled her deeper into his lap.

“Okay...number one political science was the only science I could major in an take without getting squicked out or flunking any math I had to do, and number two I was the only one to sign up for her internship and I got it by default and I am the only one who can get her to eat during science without having to take off my shirt” Darcy rambled forgetting that she was sitting in the man's lap.

“Damn...” was all Johnny had to say as he stared at his girl in awe.

“Yeah but hey have you ever met anyone that gets paid six figures for feeding and watering wayward science geeks” Darcy asked the man running her fingers through his buzzed blonde hair.

“I have now, don't tell my sister you get paid” Johnny said his eyes finally wandering downward to look down her low cut sweater. He felt a hand come up out of no where and hit him in the back of the head.

“Hey! Soulmate or not you look at my face while we are talking. I know my tits are glorious but you'll have to learn to restrain your self hot head” Darcy teased when his head jerked up to look her in the eye.

“What can I say I love everything about you especially our ass in those tight little yoga pants” Johnny punctuated his sentence with by squeezing her ass. Darcy laughed at her horn dog of a soulmate at least she would never be bored.

Darcy leaned over and left a lingering kiss on his steamy cheek purposefully teasing the playboy.

“Oh baby don't tease me lets skip to the fun stuff we can talk about life goals some other time. The science geeks are distracted I think this is the perfect opportunity for some kissy licky” Johnny said eyes begging. Darcy made a dramatic motion of fake pondering before grabbing his face and going in for a searing kiss.


	3. Darcy Lewis/ Logan

Logan was not what you would call a romantic man, but he did believe in love. This had not always been the case however, a little teenage girl with a white streak in his hair made him believe in love again. Despite believing in love Logan dreaded the day that he would meet his soulmate.

Logan did not think of himself as a suitable candidate to be a soulmate for anyone, he was too gruff and damaged. He knew soulmates did not always work out, the professor and Magneto were proof of this.

He also knew his soulmate was very young judging by the words printed on his skin. Hell Logan didn't know if he had already met his soulmate which could make things complicated.

The professor had asked him to go with him to discuss an alliance with the Avengers. It was not the worst way he could be spending his Saturday; but that wasn't saying much coming from Logan.

…

Darcy had met her soulmate when she was six years old. Considering that he looked like he could be thirty-five or forty-five it was needless to say he mother wasn't exactly thrilled. Darcy had assumed that her soulmate would be a platonic father figure in her life; maybe someone her mother might marry. Her soulmate didn't stick around long enough for that to happen disappearing not even a week after she met him.

All Darcy had left to remember her soulmate by was a memory of a man named James Howlette and phrase running up her side.

Darcy had gotten the day off today because the X-Men were coming to talk to the Avengers about an alliance, basically we help them with magneto and they help us out if something like New York happens again. Darcy was excited for their arrival she had always wanted to meet the mind reader guy. So here she sat in the communal living area; with Thor who was just as excited as she was to meet the man who could read minds.

When Tony finally lead the professor and his own group of soon to be honorary avengers; Darcy was ready for anything except what actually happened. Trailing directly behind the telepath was none other than her soulmate who strolled out of her life when she was only six years old. What was even stranger than that was the man who had to have been at least thirty-five when he walked out of her life had not even aged a day. She also had to admit that the man was very good looking something her six year old brain did not realize.

Darcy opened and closed her mouth several times searching for words, but the only words that came out of the buxom brunettes mouth were.

“YOU!” Darcy shouted pointing a finger at her long lost soulmate who was standing next to the telepath she had been so keen to meet not a minute ago.

“What?” The man looked genuinely confused as she pointed her finger at him.

“Oh you know what James Howlette” Darcy spat pissed he was acting like he did not recognize her, which was actually plausible seeing as she had changed quite a bit in twenty years. Her brain was not accepting logic at this moment though and all of Darcy's thoughts were of anger at being abandoned by the man who was supposed to love her unconditionally be it platonic or not.

“Sorry kid we must have met before the government wiped my mind” Logan shruged and Darcy's face did a complete 180 from pissed to concerned. It would not be the first time the Avengers clan had dealt with a loved one having their memory wiped.

“Logan Ms. Lewis is your soulmate you met when she was only six years old” The professor spoke up.

“Wait my soulmate is buddies with Professor X? Do you have cool powers too Darcy asked giddily almost skipping up to Logan or James what ever he was going by.

“I'll say he helped me and the rest of the Howling Commandos more than once during the second World War” Steve said his eyes wide as he took in the man he had thought dead long ago.

“Perhaps you and Ms. Lewis can help Logan unlock some of his past. Logan why don't you skip the meeting this time and get to know your soulmate” The elderly professor said the corners of his eyes crinkling with happiness for his friend. With that the professor and the rest of the Avengers and X-Men went into the conference room to discuss the alliance.

“I'm sorry you got stuck with me as a soulmate” Logan said gruffly, his voice genuinely sorry.

“What?! Don't be sorry you were always so nice to me as a kid, plus now that I've grown up my adult brain realizes just how sexy you are. Do you know how happy I am that you don't look fifty-five?” Darcy said taking his calloused hand into her own.

“Oh darlin don't say that you don't want someone as messed up as I am” Letting Darcy pull him down to sit. The girls happiness was infectious, Logan felt himself fighting off a smile.

“So can I see my soul-mark” He asked when Chuck's voice chimed in his head that yes he did deserve love. Darcy smiled and nodded her dark curls bouncing around her face as she lifted her shirt just enough to show her soft belly. There traveling up her right side in his own cramped almost illegible messy handwriting was her mark in a burnt orange color. The mark read 'shit my soulmates a damn munchkin'.

“Not a munchkin anymore” Logan could not help himself his soulmate was gorgeous and all soft curves a feature you didn't find very often in today's women.

“Damn straight I've had to deal with these bad boys since the third grade you better like em'” Darcy said grabbing her chest lewdly. Logan could not help but think that this woman was perfect for him at least she wouldn't be a blushing mess. Logan honestly felt for Marie's soulmate Remy, Marie was your typical blushing southern bell.

“So it's been twenty years since I last saw my mark show me again cowboy” Darcy said scooting as close to him as possible grabbing the arm where she knew her soul-mark set. Logan rolled his eyes at his pushy little soulmate but obligingly rolled up his flannel sleeve just enough to show the soul-mark. 'Hey mister do you got a dollar' ran up the arm in childish handwriting.

Darcy sat there uncharacteristically quiet for a long time just tracing her words lulling Logan into a calm state, so he wasn't expecting it when he ended up with a lap full of Darcy all of a sudden. Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck and two pairs of blue eyes met.

The two sat there for what seemed like a lifetime just gazing into each others eyes. Then just as if someone flipped a switch Darcy was crushing her cherry chapstick covered lips over his own.


	4. Wednesday Addams/ Clint Barton

Wednesday sat in the tiny middle eastern restaurant watching the beautiful chaos unfold outside. She had picked a wonderful time to visit New York on vacation. Mother would be envious of her view of the action outside. The rest of the restaurants occupants rushed about in a panic not even noticing Wednesday calmly eating her shwarma. 

Wednesday had been traveling the world in search of her soulmate. She had always wanted someone to love her as much as daddy loved her mother. That's why she originally came to New York the alien invasion was just an added bonus. 

Wednesday was enamored as she watched a leather clad sniper pick off the beasts flying through the air with deadly precision. She followed the arrows trajectory to it's archer and finally laid eyes on him. Wednesday knew immediately that she must meet this man even from such a far away view. 

When the battle finally cam to it's end Wednesday stayed in the little restaurant. She did not know why but her intuition told her to stay put. Granny had always taught her to follow her instincts. So she couldn't say she was surprised when her archer and the others who had been fighting off the aliens came into the restaurant.

Wednesday walked over to the group heading straight for the muscle bound archer. The man looked surprised that she was approaching him instead of one of his more conventionally famous colleagues.

“My name is Wednesday and I gave to say your archery skills are unrivaled” Wednesday told him and Clint's eyes went wide when his words spilled out of the beautiful Gothic girl's cherry painted lips. This was the woman he had been waiting for, the woman who inspired him to get into archery.

“You were always a great inspiration gorgeous” Clint drawled his mid western accent coming out thick as he winked at her flirtatiously.

“Something told me you would be my soulmate” Wednesday crooned pulling a chair up beside his. Tony Stark did a spit take at the soulmate omission.

“Damn Legolas I didn't know you had a thing for goth girls” The billionaire crowed and Wednesday looked at him with her patented blank stare.

“Shut up Tony! So sweet heart lets get out of here” Clint said a dopey smile on his face.

“Of course Mio Caro” Wednesday said brushing her lips across his cheeks indulgently, Wednesday definitely took after her father in the romance department.

When the two new soulmates found themselves on the street Clint turned and began to ask Wednesday as many questions as possible.

“Where are you from” Clint asked holding her hand tightly within his own.

“New Jersey but I have been traveling the world in search of you” Wednesday whispered in his ear.

“New Jersey huh? I was born in Ohio but from the time I was ten until I joined SHIELD I was in a traveling circus with my brother” Clint said, and Wednesday was so happy he wasn't as normal as he looked.

“Oh I have two brothers Pugsley and Pubert” Wednesday told her soulmate. She only hoped he ended up fitting in as well as Cousin It's wife did.

“Pubert and Pugsley huh you kind of lucked out in the name department didn't you” Clint asked hoping he did not offend his new darker soulmate.

“Weird names are a bit of a tradition in my family you and Daddy are the odd ones out” Wednesday said brushing her fingers through his brown locks.

“Oh? Tell me about your family?” He asked her.

“Well Pugsley my older brother is thirty-one just a year older than me and Pubert is nineteen. Then Daddy and Mother, Gomez and Morticia and Grandmummy and Uncle Fester my father's brother” Wednesday gave him a brief run down on her immediate family.

“I dont gave much of a family but I can't wait to meet yours “ Clint said.

The two continued walking around the severely damaged city until both got to tired an caught a cab to Stark Tower.


	5. Conner Kent/ Darcy Lewis

When the scientists created Conner or Project Kr as he was known then, they had not expected to have a soul-mark. His soul-mark was on his left thigh and thus easily hidden. Conner had not even known about marks or that he even had one until he joined the others at Mount Justice.

When Conner found out there was someone out there made just for him that he was made just for that person it made Conner so happy he didn't care if Superman ever spoke to him again. Conner could not wait for the day he met 'Hey blue eyes you single'.

Conner may have had a bit of a rocky start but everything seemed to just keep getting better and better. Conner even had a father son relationship with Clark now. All that was left was meeting his flirty little soulmate.

His grandmother Ma had told him that he took after his father in his taste in women, fast talking and extremely sassy.

Conner had taken a week off after a particularly rough battle involving kryptonite. Metropolis was a great city but Conner had a particular fondness for New York City.

Conner sat people watching in Central Park, when his eyes found a pretty girl with chocolate brown curls and eyes almost as blue as his. He apparently was not the only one looking because a flirtatious smile spread over her cheeks and she began to saunter towards Conner.

“Hey blue eyes you single?” His words tumbled from her plump pink lips.

“Those are my words.” Conner said wincing when he realized how bland the phrase was. Conner had never had a way with word like Clark or Lois.

“Darcy Lewis” The girl said plopping down on the bench beside him.

“Conner Kent sorry I didn't say something better” Conner told her running a hand through his short black locks. His soulmate Darcy threw her head back laughing.

“Oh Conner; it's alright sweet cheeks I'll talk enough for the both of us in fact you'll probably end up wanting me to shut up” Darcy said scooting ever so closer to her blue eyed hunk.

Darcy let her eyes rove up and down Conner's muscular body. When Darcy had imagined her soulmate; black haired blue eyed Conner Kent was not who she imagined. She was not upset with her soulmate by any means it was just that Darcy didn't have her hopes set that high. One wouldn't expect such shy words to come from someone that looked like him. Hell the guy could easily pass for Superboy; someone who really needed a name change because he was by no means a boy anymore.

“So tell me about your self handsome” Darcy demanded of Conner, she now was pressing her self against his side. The head of Darcy's body pressing up against his side was very distracting for Conner.

“I live in Metropolis and I am in New York on vacation. I work in security”Conner said tentatively taking her hand into his. Darcy smiled at his initiative squeezing his hand that rested on her lower thigh.

“Oh well I live here in New York Manhattan to be specific at Stark Tower I am Tony Stark's personal assistant and the only one Pepper trusts to make sure he eats regularly” Conner smiled this would make things a lot easier because as Tony Stark's PA she already had enough security clearance to know his identity.

“Well that changes things” Conner told her and Darcy looked him in confusion. She seriously doubted that Conner was one of those dumb asses who thought Tony was cheating on Steve with her.

“Why?” Darcy asked cocking her head to the side.

“do you have a secure location where we can talk” Conner asked and Darcy furrowed her eye brows. His statement made Darcy wander just what branch of security Conner worked in. She didn't think he was SHIELD, he was far too casual for that.

“I've got a car waiting to take me back to the Tower it's very secure” Darcy said standing up and pulling him along behind her. They made their way to an expensive shiny black Mercedes. The two took their seats in the back.

“The driver is Tony's own personal chauffeur” Darcy said as the car took off and made it's way threw the bustling New York traffic towards Stark Tower.

“Well I am Conner Kent but I am also Kon-El, Superboy” Conner said waiting for the girls reaction.

“Wait...you said Superboy didn't you blue eyes? Hot Damn my soulmate is Superman's kid I should have know with biceps like that” Darcy said reaching to squeeze one. Conner blushed at his girl's antics but was silently ecstatic that she found him aesthetically pleasing.

“Um...yes Superman adopted me when I was seventeen” Conner informed her and puzzled expression overtook her pretty features.

“But you too look so much alike” Darcy asked running a hand through her dark curls.

“I was created by Star Labs eleven years ago from Superman's DNA to replace him. Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash liberated me” Conner said pushing back the terrible memories of his time at Star Labs.

“Oh...” Darcy said everything now making sense. She had thought she would just be a cougar when her mark appeared eleven years ago.

“I am okay now” Conner said after a minute of her silence. He didn't realize until she stopped talking just how much he enjoyed the sound of her voice.

“I just hate that you had to go through all that Conner” Darcy said bring her hands up to cup his warm cheeks. Conner inhaled sharply at her touch.

Conner slowly brought his face closer to hers. Darcy was just absolutely intoxicating. Conner just couldn't help himself when he went down for a soft chaste kiss, something that she quickly deepened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing these to make my self more comfortable with romance, so most of these won't go beyond a one-shot.


	6. Dick Grayson/ Darcy Lewis

Dick stood beside Damian at another ridiculous Wayne fundraiser; which were just another reason to get Bruce into the public eye so he could make them think he was an alcoholic fool. It may have been amusing when he was younger to watch Bruce act like a fool but even the funniest joke got old after a while.

“Are you looking for another harlot Grayson” Damian sneered up at Dick. Dick rolled his eyes at the pain in his ass he called a little brother.

“No Damian” Dick told him ruffling the ten year old hair. Damian glared at him fixing his thick black hair back into place.

“Tt...” Damian hissed but Dick was already back to ignoring the cranky bird. Dick gazed around at the crowds of socialites when his eyes fixed onto a beautiful woman with dark brown curls standing next to none other than Pepper Potts. She was a wearing a deep red gown that accentuated her generous curves.

“Oh I see you've found a piece of ass” Damian snarked.

“Damian show some respect, one of these 'harlots' might give you a black eye if they hear you talking like this” Dick snapped, the kid had spent entirely to much time with his grandfather.

“Tt...” came the familiar hiss from the baby bird. Dick as much as he loved Damian was tired of hearing snide remarks from the cranky adolescent. 

Dick made his way over to the gorgeous girl in the red dress and Pepper Potts the woman who actually managed to tame Stark. He put on his best smile as he got closer, Dark shaggy hair falling in his eyes. Bruce hated Dick's hair this long and often tried to convince him to cut it, believing it could get in the way during crime fighting.

“Hello Pepper” Dick greeted the beautiful red head letting his eyes slowly slip over to the vision in red.

“Hello Dick; this is my new personal assistant Darcy Lewis” Pepper introduced the woman who grinned at him.

“Darcy you have made this whole thing worth going to” Dick flirted with the curvaceous bomb-shell, laying the charm on thick.

“Oh sweet Mary mother of god; you're my soulmate?” She fanned her self with her hand and Dick's mouth fell open in shock leaving him looking like a baby guppy.

“Did you know that little comment gave me the worst comment in middle school” Dick laughed.

“Well you shouldn't have been born with such a great ass” Darcy giggled and Pepper face palmed. Darcy was not like most of the other socialites that usually showed up at these charity galas; she was more genuine somehow.

“But aren't you glad I was” Dick teased and with that last comment Pepper finally walked off; if she had wanted to listen to this she would have stayed with Tony for the night.

“Hells yeah! What do you say we blow this Popsicle stand” Darcy said looping her arm through his looking at him through dark sooty lashes.

“Sure I have to talk to Bruce first though, meeting your soulmate is definitely a good reason to skip out on one of these things” Dick joked kissing her cheeking making Darcy flush.

The two soulmates walked over to Bruce who had a pretty blonde journalist hanging off of one arm and an aspiring actress with red curls on the other. He looked at the two serious eyes conflicting with the dopey smile gracing his handsome features.

“Ah sorry ladies I gotta talk to one of my kids we'll pick this back up in five” He slurred but something in side of Darcy told her that it was all an act.

“Bruce this is my soulmate Darcy Lewis” The drunken mask slipped from his face.

“Nice to meet you Ms. Lewis” Bruce said a genuine smile on his face.

“Oh call me Darcy, It's nice to meet you too” Darcy replied.

“Yes Dick you may leave; but this excuse will only work just this once” Bruce told Dick and wandered back over to the two women. Dick and Darcy made their way out to the parking lot where Dicks sports car was.

“So Dick you're in your mid twenties why did you need permission from Bruce to leave?” Darcy asked her handsome soulmate running a hand through his long dark hair.

“You haven't seen his glare plus he also has an Alfred who can deny me cookies” Dick told her his voice serious contrasting with the ridiculous explanation. 

“That explains it” Darcy laughed.

A silence settled over the two, it should have been uncomfortable but it was completely easy. Darcy bit her lower lip and Dick began unconsciously leaning towards her, eyes fixed on her ruby red lips.

“Just kiss me already sexy ass” Darcy moaned and Dick could no longer hold himself back; not that he was trying very hard anyway.

Dick's lips pressed against Darcy's smooth and gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am from the south and I use a lot of southern slang in my daily life and I am trying to keep it out of my stories so if you see something you don't understand tell me.


	7. Steve Rogers/ Bucky Barnes

Steve had his soul-mark from the moment he came into this world. Bucky got his soul-mark when he was only a few months old. Steve met Bucky when he was five years old and Bucky was six.

…

“Hey! Leave her alone” Tiny Steven Rogers yelled at David McGee who was tugging on a little girl's braid.

“Oh and what are you going to do about it tiny Tim” David, who was two years older than Steve, threatened.

“Run Rebecca” Steve yelped putting up his two tiny fists wheezing slightly. The little girl gave him a pitying look.

“Don't worry Steve I'll get my brother” She said running off to the building the Barnes family lived in. Steve had never actually talked to Bucky Barnes even though the other boy had been in his Sunday School class since her could remember. He had never been real great at making friends.

McGee was already wailing on him when a boy with dark hair and blue eyes showed up and pulled him off. Steve got to his feet panting with exertion. 

“I...had...him...on...the...ropes” Steve said wheezing between every word. When Bucky heard the words that were plastered on the top of his right foot wheezed out of Steve Rogers mouth he let go if the little bastard that thought he could hurt his soulmate and sister. The kid ran off pretending he wasn't crying.

“Yeah well; you're my soulmate and I am with you till the end of the line” Bucky said as he wrapped an arm around the littler boy's shoulders.

“Oh...” Steve said as he was still catching his breath.

“Yeah oh...come on Steve I know you're ma is still at work come over to my place and my mam will get ya something for your eye” Bucky told him referring to the nasty black eye forming on Steve's face.

“Oh it's okay I know how to fix it up” Steve dismissed shyly, Steve had always wanted to be independent and he did not want his soulmate thinking he was a baby.

“Oh come on Stevie my mam would want to meet you any way” Bucky said wanting the smaller boy to come meet his mother.

“Okay but you have to come meet my ma when she finishes her shift” Steve said.

“You got a deal Stevie now come on my mam made mock apple pie” Bucky said tugging the injured boy towards his apartment.

“Mam I met my soulmate it's Steve Rogers from Sunday school” Bucky yelled when the two made their way up to his fourth floor walk up.

“Oh what luck...What happened to your eye lad” Mrs. Barnes asked her Irish accent thick.

“He saved Becky” Bucky told his mam.

“Oh that was nice of you dear. Who was it James I'll be havin a conversation with his mother” Mrs. Barnes asked Bucky and began fussing over Steve's eye. Bucky sneered at his first name he hated being called by his given name.

“You're not upset I'm a boy?” Steve asked the formidable woman.

“No I'm not upset the way I see it God would'na made you boys soulmates if he had a problem with it. I will say for your safety I would prefer you keep it quiet others are not as open minded as I am” Mrs. Barnes told the tiny blonde matter of factly.

“I am glad; I know my ma feels the same way” Steve said shyly as she finished up; Mrs. Barnes just ruffled his hair.

“Good now would you kids like some mock apple pie” She asked as she bustled into the kitchen area of the small apartment.

“Yes ma'am...thank you” Steve smiled.

…

When Sarah Rogers got home she was surprised to see the Barnes boy in her apartment playing with Steve with her husbands old checker set. She was glad to Steve was finally making some friends instead of picking fights.

“Ma this is Bucky he's my soulmate” her little boy told her excitedly. She was shocked she had not expected to hear this when she came home from work.

“Oh...I think there is a story here” She said taking a seat in her old worn rocking chair.

“Well see my baby sister was being picked on by David McGee so Steve here instead of coming to get me went to her rescue, well my sis came and got me and I saved Steve and we said each others words” Bucky told Mrs. Rogers excitement in his voice.

“I told you I had him on the ropes” Steve pouted.

“Yeah, yeah” Bucky waved him off and Sarah had to hide a smile.

“Have you talked to your mother James” Sarah asked and Bucky's nose curled at his given name.

“Yes ma'am Mrs. Barnes fixed my eye for me” Steve told his mother. The way Steve talked about Bucky's mother put some of her fears to rest. Two male soulmates generally were not accepted and those that were public about it were usually shunned or worse.

“Did she talk to you about sharing that you were soulmates” Sarah asked not wanting to ruin the innocent happiness at finding each other but wanting them to be safe outside of their homes.

“Yes ma'am my mam told us not to broadcast it” Bucky told her.  
…

The rest of their childhoods were spent at each others hip. They were almost never apart. Steve either stayed at Bucky's house or Bucky slept at Steve's apartment.


	8. Clint/Natasha/Darcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is a bit of a pervert in this one lol.

Meeting Clint Barton had been the catalyst that finally made her decision to defect. She had been thinking about it for two years when Clint had said the words that were on her right wrist. She had not exactly been shocked when the SHIELD sniper had whispered 'sweetheart if you weren't one of the bad guys I would ask you to coffee'.

Clint had not known what to think of the soul-mark on his left bicep when he was a child. After joining SHIELD the words that donned his arm finally made sense and also gave him a pension for flirting with enemy agents when things were not too violent. The words gracing his right bicep were still a mystery though, he had no idea why he would want to take someones iPod. 

…

“Barton” Clint's commanding officer Coulson called out for him.

“Yes sir” Clint asked Phil.

“We need to go gather anything that can hold data from those scientists” Coulson told him walking out of the makeshift office.

The two men walked out to the black SUV's waiting on them just out side of the compound they had built around the strange hammer. When they got there Clint went to work quickly grabbing anything that looked even remotely electronic. He grabbed an old beat up iPod on a table pocketing it, grabbing the iPod made him think of his other soulmate but this was not the first time he had to confiscate an iPod. Looking around making sure they had everything he caught sight of an angry girl walking towards him a finger stuck out accusingly pointing directly at him. 

“You give me back my iPod you,you...goon” She said her dark brown curls whipping around her head.

“Shit; Nat's going to be pissed that she's stuck playing nanny for Stark” Clint cursed and Darcy dropped the arm that she had pointing at him.

“My soulmate is a jack booted thug of an iPod stealer” The girl moaned pressing a hand against her face.

“I'm not a jack booted thug I'm a highly trained SHIELD agent” Clint whined and he was tempted to give her back the damn iPod. Clint damned himself for his weakness for sexy angry women; all Nat had to do was crook her little finger.

“SHIELD agent, jack booted thug same difference” She argued trying to keep an angry persona. Clint just wanted to grab her and kiss her, but he knew that if she was anything like Nat he would be hit in the balls soulmate or not.

“I'll make a deal with you sweetheart I'm going to take the iPod back to the base; if I give it back to you now another agent will just take it from you. After I get off tonight I'll bring it back to you” Clint proposed and Darcy made a show of dramatically thinking tapping her chin with her index finger.

“Fine, but you also have to buy me dinner” She said raising a single dark brow.

“You got it sweetheart but first can I know your name; I'm Clint Barton?” He asked realizing he didn't even know her name; Natasha would kill him if he didn't have a name to give her.

“Darcy Lewis” She said tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

…

Clint knocked on the trailer door ready to see his soulmate who was actually a cross between his self and Natasha. She was finny like Clint but violent like Natasha he had heard about her tasing the big blond that may or may not be connected with the weird hammer.

Natasha would definitely have her hands full with Clint and Natasha.

Darcy opened the door holding out a hand expectantly. Clint could not help but laugh as he dug the iPod from his back back pocket placing it in her hand. Darcy made a mellow dramatic show of checking the electronic device for scratches and dents.

“You're lucky you brought Sheldon back in the same condition if there was even one scratch on him I would have tazered you on the spot” She said pulling the tazer out from behind her back where she had been hiding it behind her back.

“Oh god Natasha will love you” Clint laughed.

“You've already met out other soulmate is she super sexy” Darcy grinned stepping out and taking the arm that was not holding the take out food.

“She's very sexy and very excited to meet you” Clint teased.

“Good” Darcy said simply.

…

After Thor defeated the destroyer robot thing Darcy told Jane she was taking a break but would be back in time to be back in time to go to Norway. Darcy could not wait to meet Natasha.

Darcy sat next to Clint cuddled up to him tracing Natasha;s words. The words read 'How about I defect and you take me yo coffee anyway'. Darcy thought Natasha's words were a lot better than hers even if Clint disagreed.

“I'm nervous” Darcy whispered so only Clint could hear.

“Don't be nervous baby doll, Nat will love you plus she's been complaining about there being too much testosterone in our relationship for a couple of months now” Clint reassured her tracing her Natasha's word on the back of Darcy's neck.

Their plane landed in New York and Clint and Darcy quickly spotted the sexy red head that was waiting on them.

When Darcy got up to her she could not help but blurt out the first thing that came to her mind.

“Shit he wasn't exaggerating you are super sexy” Darcy said her eyes looking Natasha over lecherously.

“You're quite attractive too Darcy” Natasha smiled and moved to wrap her arms around Darcy.

“No seriously you're so hot you got me sweating like a whore in a church house” Darcy leered and Clint rubbed his head.

“Gee Darce lets save some of that for the bedroom” Clint teased the brunette, and all three of them embraced.


End file.
